Road to Greater Futures
by TheFanFickerson
Summary: Max, a man who just graduated from high school, was invited to go on a road trip with his two best friends to see something that can change the entire world. As Max takes along his pokemon, they will together experience something that no one could ever imagine. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes.
1. The Road Begins

**Hello!**

 **If you think this chapter looks different, it's because I've changed quite a bit of it.**

 **And yes, this means I'm going to update it soon, very soon.**

 **Mostly likely in less than a week.**

May 29, 1997

2:47 A.M.

I woke up to the feeling of Loppy's hands pushing me around my bed. The Lopunny that I have had since I was a kid."What is it, Loppy?" I asked as I turned on my flashlight to see her sign language that she can make with her hands since Lopunny are rather different from average pokemon.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" She signed.

"Sure." I told her, as I shut off my light and let her in my bed. Loppy occasionally has bad dreams every few weeks, it wasn't anything for me to really worry about.

The 'real' morning began when my alarm clock making me get ready for high school, and I noticed that Loppy was tightly gripping my body, as if she was treating me like a teddy bear. She woke up as I did and let go of me and got up as I did. "Did you have any more bad dreams Loppy?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

The rest of my pokemon were awakened by the alarm clock. Loppy went with me to my car as I began to head out. "Is it alright if I go with you?" Loppy signed.

"Alright, but you'll have to be in your pokeball until the day is over, okay?" I said to Loppy. Loppy nodded her head and waited for me to put her in the pokeball.

"Loppy, return." I saw Loppy glow red and then transport into the pokeball. Loppy sometimes liked to hang out with some of the girls after school. It was a Friday and I feel like I need the weekend more than anything right now.

Loppy was a bit of a different lopunny. Of course, like all of them, she had long, drooping ears and was just under five feet tall with smooth brown fur and an almost human-like walk.

My school will apparently never get over that she looks too much like a human naked, so she must wear a shirt, one that's usually over sized and some athletic shorts.

She hates to wear clothing since it makes her very itchy, but to be on school grounds she must do it. I sluggishly walked out of my room as Loppy began to get dressed.

I pulled in to the parking lot and walked in. Since it was early, I talked with my friends in the hallways, sitting next to their lockers. Their names were Alex and Murphy.

I sat down with them. They seemed to be talking about something. "Hey, Max, we're just planning a little road trip we're taking this Summer." Alex said.

Alex was certainly a different kid. We've been friends ever since we were little, in fact, I think he was my first real friend. He was very slender in figure, to the point where at times I'd ask him if he was eating less. He was also on the shorter side, barely taller than Loppy, who is in a pokeball on my belt.

Alex is also very shy and doesn't talk much, if any. He says some weird things sometimes and listens to some strange music, but other than that he's always seemed like a person you could hang out with.

Murphy was the kind of kid who always invited us over to do stuff and was the one who picked the most pokemon battles of us all, even beating some experienced teachers. His family has a long line of pokemon trainers and even some legends from around the region.

Murphy says that someday he'll even go and find the legendary pokemon Mewtwo to become the strongest trainer in the world. While it seems a bit unbelievable, it seems like Murphy would certainly try.

"Where are you guys headed?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come along too." Murphy said.

"We're going to take a road trip to Viridian City." Alex said.

"Viridian City? Why? We're all the way in Celadon City." I said.

"We could all take my van, it'll take us a really long time to get there, but we could do all in one day. It would just take about eight hours." Murphy said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Remember my uncle Gary?" Murphy asked. I nodded my head. Murphy's uncle Gary was certainly someone hard to forget. "He wanted to show us something, something HUGE, he said. He couldn't even tell us what it was over the phone." Murphy said.

"Alright, I'll go, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, so you should get your bags packed, I'll be taking my pokemon, and I'm guessing you guys will too." Murphy said.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

I let Loppy out of her pokeball as I started walking towards my car. Loppy met with Alice since she was parked next to me. Alice and Loppy have been best friends ever since I caught Loppy as a Buneary.

Alice was beautiful. She had long orange hair with green eyes, light skin, and a soft voice that you can barely hear. She was around the same height as Loppy. I've always had a crush on her, I've just never been able to say.

"Oh, hi Max." Alice said.

"Uh, hi Alice."

"Hi, Loppy!" Alice held her arms when she saw Loppy running for a hug.

"Uh, we have to get going, bye Alice." I regretted the fact that we did.

After we got in my car, I told Loppy about the road trip and after I did, she seemed extremely anxious to go. On our way home, Loppy was already taking off her shirt.

My parents weren't home yet because they were still at work, so she didn't have to worry about being nude, especially around me. In fact, we've even taken showers without either of us getting even slightly horny.

When we got home I already started packing our bags as Loppy told everyone else about the road trip. Everyone did seem to want to go. While Fortune, who is my Kirlia and Sunny, who is my Blaziken, helped pack some bags, Loppy and I decided to take our shower early, since we wanted to help pack and my parents were almost home and they would need the shower.

Loppy kept using sign language to communicate with me while we were in the shower. "I don't know if there will be enough room in the back of the van for all those pokemon." Loppy signed.

"They'll all be in pokeballs, well, except you." I said. Loppy seemed very happy about that.

After the shower we dried off and headed back to my room, but not before Loppy stood on the tip of her toes and kissed my forehead. It was something she did often, especially when she's really happy or excited. And even though she kisses me a lot, she's never kissed me on the lips or made out with me, since we're just best friends.

She also enjoys kissing my cheeks, and sometimes I kiss her back. When we got to my room, the pokemon were all excited and happy about the trip.

After my parents got home, I told them about the road trip and they seemed on board with it, since they'll have more alone time and won't have to be afraid to open my door all the time.

10:26 P.M.

By the time all the packing and showers were done, it was getting pretty late, but we were all way too excited to fall asleep, so we started talking.

"I just can't wait until tomorrow!" Fortune signed. She was taking in all of the positive emotion around her. I always thought Fortune looked so cute when she got so happy, so I got up, picked her up, and cuddled with her, making her blush and giggle. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Max?" Fortune signed with puppy eyes.

"Of course!" Fortune got a little more comfortable under the sheets and cuddled with me. Fortune was frail and weak, so I was very protective around her and was very careful when I hugged or cuddled with her.

"No fair!" Diz signed. Diz was a Spinda I found a long time ago.

"Sorry, Diz, maybe in the van ride over." I said. Fortune got closer to me and blushed while smiling. I kissed her on the forehead and she moved a little more. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time.

Fortune is a Kirlia, and positive emotion is good for their health, so it was very good for her to be around happy pokemon, and herself be happy.

"Well, everyone, just try to calm down and get some sleep." I said. After that, they started to settle down and Fortune seemed to get as close as she possibly could and kept a never ending smile.

3:35 A.M.

I felt something pushing me back and forth and rolled over to see Loppy there again. I turned on my flashlight and waited for her sign language again. "I had another bad dream, can I sleep with you again?" She signed.

"Two nights in a row? That doesn't usually happen. Loppy, are you alright? I mean, are you feeling okay?" I asked. Loppy nodded. "Do you want to tell me about the dreams?" I asked. Loppy shook her head.

"I guess you could sleep with me again, but I don't know how. Fortune and I are taking up the whole pillow." I said. Loppy got on the bed and very carefully moved Fortune to one end of the pillow, and then put herself at the other end.

"Where would I sleep?" I asked. Loppy puffed her chest out, giving me a hint that I could use her chest as a pillow as I sometimes did. I put my head on her chest and felt Loppy kiss the top of my head, which is what she usually does before I fall asleep on her.

And ever since we found Fortune as a Ralts, Loppy and I have been anxious to see her evolve into a Gardevoir, since she'd have telepathy to speak to us and she'd be much taller and beautiful.

I remember when Fortune evolved into Kirlia, it was only a few months before Loppy evolved, I was so overjoyed that she had evolved. Loppy became jealous, and then I realized my mistake and spent the best night of my life with Loppy, and soon our friendship rebuilt, and that's when Loppy evolved.

I heard Diz rustle her sleeping bag and roll around. I remember the time Loppy and I found Diz. She was so scared and helpless as a baby that was breathing in volcanic ash. Loppy helped a lot with her asthma when I couldn't.

I started to get really tired, so I adjusted myself on Loppy's chest before falling asleep.

9:47 A.M.

I was the first one awake in the room. The first things I noticed were Loppy's hands around my head, and Fortune still smiling from all the positive emotion.

I carefully got off of Loppy and got my phone off of the bedside. I texted Murphy and asked him what time we leave. He said he'll come pick us up at noon. I decided to wake up Fortune since she was still probably very happy and I loved seeing her that way. I gently pushed Fortune back and forth until she started to wake up.

Fortune went wide-eyed when she saw my head on Loppy's chest, she had seen it before, she just didn't know Loppy got in the bed too. "Do you wanna get ready to go?" I whispered. Fortune nodded.

"Then you and I are gonna bring all the bags downstairs, and then we can do something together since we leave at noon." I whispered. Fortune smiled and slowly got off of the bed. There was enough sunlight coming through the windows for us to know where everyone was.

After Fortune got off of the bed, I was extremely careful so that I didn't wake up Loppy. Fortune and I both took two bags at a time to the kitchen and made four trips for the seven bags. "What are we gonna do together?" Fortune signed.

"Well, what do you want to do? You seem fired up about something." I said.

"It's just that I'm around you and my friends, and all of you are happy, so I'm happy too." Fortune signed with a smile. I tried to think of something we could do.

"Oh, we could play that game where you use double team and I guess which one is really you." I said. The game was something we usually played, sometimes with my other pokemon. It's a very fun game if more people are involved.

Fortune smiled and used double team. I saw her body duplicate and move beside her. "Just two? Alright." I guess since I was the only one playing she decided to go easy on me. I chose the Fortune on the left. It was wrong. I went right through it and it disappeared. I heard Fortune giggle.

"It's so adorable to hear you giggle." I said before I kissed her on her forehead. Fortune blushed.

"Ready for round two?" She signed. I nodded.

"Ready." Fortune made four duplicates of herself this time, making it much harder. I concentrated hard on which one might be Fortune. After a lot of thinking, I chose the one to the left of the middle. It was the real Fortune!

"Haha, I got you!" I said as I hugged her real form. Her duplicates faded. We both laughed for a few seconds before we heard Fortune's stomach growl. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little." Fortune signed. I grabbed some lunch meat and made Fortune a sandwich. She always loved eating sandwiches for a snack, it was quick and easy to make, and certainly filled her up.

After she was done eating, we sat down at the kitchen table and waited for everyone else to wake up. "You know, I've kind of felt weird lately." Fortune signed.

"What kind of weird?" I asked.

"It was like that really warm feeling I got a few days before I became a Kirlia." I went wide-eyed.

"Does that mean you could become a Gardevoir soon!?" I said a lot louder than I wanted to.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I really want that telepathy and to wear those beautiful gowns the Gardevoirs wear."

"Yeah, you know that after you evolve, that tutu won't even come close to fitting you."

"Yeah, I know." Fortune felt around her chest. "See, feel around here, it feels really hot." Fortune signed before she rubbed a very small area of her chest. I leaned over and felt it. It was very hot, it almost felt like it was burning my hand.

"Ouch! Does it hurt like that to you?" I asked while rubbing my hand.

"No, not like it's burning me, it's just that I know that it's there. And it feels a little warm, but I guess on the outside it's hotter." Fortune signed.

"Well you know, that's where the horn on a Gardevoir comes in, so you must be very close." I said.

"I can't wait to be a Gardevoir. Do you think I'll be a 'rare' one?" I knew what she meant by this. The thought of a busty and bodacious Gardevoir around me on a daily basis just overthrew all other thoughts in my brain.

There are several gardevoir out there, and some of them just like humans, are much more curvy and beautiful than others. chances are that they could become a celebrity pokemon just for her looks.

Fortune snapped her fingers a couple times to make me focus on her question a little more. "Hmm... do I think you'll be a rare one... well, all I can really say is... I don't know, but I really hope you will become one." I smiled at Fortune and she blushed and smiled back.

Fortune always loved reading the magazines about Gardevoir fashion, so I'm sure she's ready to be a Gardevoir. Fortune got up and walked over to my chair.

"If I am going to become a Gardevoir soon, maybe I should give you one last kiss as a Kirlia." Fortune signed. I stood up and picked up Fortune so that she could reach my forehead.

Fortune put her lips on my forehead, and very gently gave me her last kiss before becoming a Gardevoir.

"Maybe I could give you my last kiss before you become a Gardevoir, too." I put Fortune down and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the forehead, trying to imitate the way she did it.

"Thank you." Fortune blushed.

"When you have telepathy, you won't need sign language anymore since you can talk to us with your mind, and you can even read our minds, too." I said.

"That's right, so you'd better get all of your secrets out now." Fortune giggled.

"Well, you know that you girls are my closest friends, and because of that, I already told all of you each and every one of my secrets, because I trusted you girls and I made a good decision to." I said. Fortune looked down.

"Could I give you another last kiss?" Fortune signed.

"Of course." I smiled and picked up Fortune again so that she could give me another kiss. She gave me another one on the forehead. I put her down. After I put Fortune down, she just looked up at me. She looked up at me for a long time, I didn't know what she was doing.

Fortune suddenly hugged my leg, since she was only tall enough to hug that. I knelt down to her and let her hug me again. I knew she loved hugging me, since it made her closer to me.

After the seemingly never ending hug Fortune just blushed and looked down. "Thank you." Fortune signed.

"When you become a Gardevoir, you'll only be inches away from being as tall as me." I said. "And Fortune, please don't change who you are now when you evolve, there might be some more pressure when you become a Gardevoir, especially if you end up being a rare one." I said.

"I promise I won't change." Fortune had a look of determination. Just then we heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Loppy.

"Loppy, Fortune might turn into a Gardevoir in just a day or so!" Right after I said this, Loppy shared my excitement. Fortune explained the warm spot on her chest and Loppy looked so anxious and excited. The weird thing was, Fortune looked a little scared to become a Gardevoir, even though she says she'll love it.

Maybe she'll miss being small and fun to play with, but I will pay as much attention to her as I did before, no more, no less. Soon, one after another all of my other pokemon woke up and ate breakfast, then to kill time before we left, we played the double team game with Fortune.

Loppy waited until the last minute to put on a shirt, and right after she did, the van pulled into the driveway. "Alright, everyone grab your bags and let's go." I said. Since Rayden, my Vaporeon. Angel, and Diz couldn't pick up their bags, we had to take them for them.

As we climbed into the back of the van, I saw that Alex was in the passenger seat with his Rattata, his only pokemon. Murphy must have had his six pokemon in pokeballs. Loppy and I sat in the back which had seats aligned to the side so that there could be extra seats while also having more room.

"Next stop, Viridian City!" Murphy said as he began to drive it down the road. I knew from the very start that this would be an amazing road trip.

I stared down at the monitor and saw the van cruise down the road. I called the Doctor to let him know. "Sir, they've just left for their road trip."

"Superb! Soon they will be with us, and when they are, we will change the course of the universe's future!"


	2. Night at Gary's

***In Bender's voice* "I'm back, Baby!"**

 **And yes, I know I said I'd update the FNaF 1 fanfic next, but a certain someone who reviewed this story recently gave me the inspiration and motivation I needed to write more.**

 **And since they asked so nicely, this is getting updated before the FNaF 1 fanfic.**

 **So be patient for just a while longer. Once this story is updated, things are going to happen.**

 **A lot of things. The things that make people happy.**

 **I'm going to try to promise.**

I had seen enough from the monitor for now. They were on their way to Viridian City. That is where I'll meet them. I had already told the Doctor where they're going. It is time for me to go as well.

I slipped off my lab coat and put some running shoes on. They weren't the kind of running shoes your mom would give you, they were a kind that the Doctor himself made, so they went really fast.

I also found my bag and put it on. In it was a large assortment of items that I would need for my journey. I began walking toward the doorway that lead out of my dark lab and into the large and bright hideout.

I had to squint my eyes for a few seconds to let them adjust. I walked out into a hallway with two grunts slacking off as usual. Anybody else here would say something, but really, no trainers come through here anyway.

The hideout was on an island. A very small, lonely island. It was perfect for setting up this secret hideout. I was not alone in the hideout, and I never was. There were always scientists, grunts, admins, and several others dedicated to the Doctor's cause.

The Doctor is extremely ambitious and has quickly become a man of power, with his own organization forming around him from his ideas alone. The organization was different from those such as Team Rocket.

Team Rocket did some very bad things, and expected good things to come from them. The Doctor is different. I'm lucky to be right as his side. Not literally, of course. The Doctor trusts no one, not even his most loyal admins.

But enough thinking of the Doctor, I had to leave. I had to get to the first hotel that they were going to before they arrived. I was beginning to grow tired of all of the walking and began to wonder why our hideout was so enormous. But then I'd look to the left to see over a hundred scientists in a giant glass box trying frantically to stop a raging experimental pokemon from killing them all.

I would help, but it's not my assigned workplace. I had finally stepped outside of the enormous building that is our hideout and stepped onto a luscious green grass and was hit by a small breeze. The sun wasn't hitting us very hard today, if it was at all. It was a perfect temperature for being outside.

I looked around me and saw the gardeners that the Doctor had hired to take care of the flowers, plants, and even the grass. They had pokemon as well, but not for battling.

The pokemon with the gardeners helped their trainers with gardening. They didn't care about battling. In fact, if a trainer came by and told them to battle them, they would most likely reject the trainer. Sometimes, if you watch long enough, it becomes really beautiful.

Humans and pokemon, not in a battle or a competition of damage, but helping each other in such a small but overall good way. It gives me hope that maybe one day, maybe, just maybe, humans can get along with each other as they can with pokemon.

All of them looked so happy to be out here. I don't know how long it's been since I've seen someone smile around the hideout. The admins always say it's because I intimidate them. But I'm just a kid, ten years old in fact. They stare at me like I'm the Doctor himself.

Although I've trained under the Doctor my whole life, I'm still just a kid with a little more authority than admins. Is authority all that is needed to make someone listen? I've wondered that more than a few times.

I saw a gardener that seemed to be all alone. No pokemon. No other gardeners with him. He was planting a blue flower.

He was the only one not smiling. I decided I had too much time on my hands and not enough things to do. I began walking towards the gardener, a breeze catching my shirt and pushing to the side as I walked. The breeze picked up quite a bit by the time I reached the man.

It didn't take long for me to reach him. As he heard my feet crushing the soft grass, he slowly looked over to me as he was kneeling and planting the blue flower. He was a middle aged man with glasses, a polo, and jeans. He also had short hair was almost flat. He seemed very tall, slender.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just thought I could plant this. I know we don't usually have them this colorful, but-"

"I wasn't going to stop you. In fact I was going to help you." The man looked surprised and just stared at me for a few seconds. I took off my bag and began to reach in and pulled a pokeball no bigger than a pebble. I pressed the button in the middle and felt it quickly enlarge.

I dropped it on the soft grass and watched as it snapped open and a red flash struck to the sky and back down to the ground, making the shape of a pokemon before the pokemon itself was transferred back to the real world. It was a grass type I had found a while ago. a Budew.

"Here, take it. It's weak and very frail. But if you care for it, it can become a very strong pokemon. It could even help you garden someday." I told the man. I picked the pokeball up from the ground and outreached my arm to him while holding it. "Here, you're going to need this."

The man seemed almost in disbelief. He was speechless and just watched as I left him and began to walk towards the edge of the island, which wasn't even a kilometer away from the hideout entrance.

Even as I walked away, I still somehow heard him silently mutter "Thank you."

My way of getting to Viridian City was going to be much more windy than theirs. I took out some goggles from my bag. I stretched them a bit, seeing if they needed tightening. When I saw that they didn't, I put them on and adjusted them to cover my eyes perfectly.

I took my bag once again and found another pokeball. It contained my flying pokemon. It was a Fearow. I threw the pokeball down to the ground and watched as red static quickly turned into a red bolt and struck the ground before reaching into the air and placing a Fearow.

The Fearow let out a cry before lowering itself to me. I climbed on its back and told it to fly to Viridian City. I looked at my watch that was given to me by the Doctor and set it so that once we arrived it would sound an alarm. Now, it was just a matter of time.

It was dark. Very dark. Pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I began to hear this droning buzz. As well as some light tapping. There was nothing in the desolate void I was standing in. Nothing.

And then, I turned around to see Loppy. She seemed confused, just like I am. She looked at me, a pained expression stretched across her face. Her body began to mutate. Her skin quickly falling off in scrapes, as if time was speeding up. Her harsh and loud scream of distress quickly turned to a growl of hunger.

Her skin now gray and her mouth now red, she was certainly no longer Loppy. She jumped toward me, her first victim.

 _ **Thud!**_

The van braked heavily out of nowhere and slammed me into the driver seat, knocking me out of my dream. I heard Murphy mutter something mean before sitting patiently. There seemed to be bad drivers left and right today. They would never let me sleep.

Loppy was waken up as well, as she was sleeping on top of me. Murphy made a joke that we'd get there flying on his Pidgey before getting there in a van.

I decided to fall back asleep. Or at least try to. Bright light was constantly spilling out of the windows, making it very difficult for me to sleep. Along with the constant braking and Murphy's muttering, it was not easy to fall asleep.

After seemingly half an hour of trying to fall asleep, Murphy said that we were here. It seemed impossible that we got here this fast, but maybe I was sleeping more than I think.

We had all exited and walked out. The first thing I did was let out a yawn and proceed to stretch as I forced myself awake. We began to walk up to Gary's porch.

The brightness of the day burned through my eyes as I tried to force my eyes open. There were tons of trees around his house with leaves rattling in the wind. Gary didn't live in any neighborhood, but rather in a house at the edge of some woods. He wanted to be alone when conducting his research on pokemon.

Something about his house was very strange. It was very large and yet Gary lived all alone. Two floors, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms, but all for one person. Although, Gary treats pokemon with the respect of a human.

We walked up to his door and knocked since he didn't have a doorbell. Within a few seconds we heard a rush of footsteps coming down a flight of stairs before slowing down at the door.

The door was opened and revealed Gary. The legendary Gary, that is. Gary Oak. He was quite the adult now, and despite the fact that he was practically a kid when he became champion of Kanto, he no longer had the passion for battles he once had.

Now he assists his grandfather in research on pokemon and is now a pokemon professor, still battling every now and then as well as training Murphy.

Gary was around six feet in height. Had brown and spiky hair as well as brown eyes with a blue t-shirt and jeans. "Ah, Murphy." He looked over at Alex and me. "I didn't expect you to bring friends, but I suppose they can't do any harm. Come in." Gary stepped out of the doorway and into his house.

We all walked in and looked around at the enormous house with tons of room to move around in. "So, Murphy, have you and your friends eaten today?" Gary asked us as we were looking around his house.

"Only breakfast, but other than that, nothing." Murphy answered. Gary slowly nodded his head with a frown and walked towards the kitchen straight from the front door.

"Sit, if you all would." Gary showed us the dining room and the table with three chairs along each side with one chair at the top and bottom. The house was incredibly silent. Not even a sound of food being cooked. The dining room was very nice. A well-lit room with a checker-patterned marble floor and granite table with wooden legs.

I sat in a seat in the middle of the left side. Loppy sat to my left. Murphy sat on one end of the table and Alex sat across from me.

"There's quite a few empty seats. You can let out your pokemon." Gary said. I stood still, thinking I would be more polite if I kept my pokemon in their pokeballs. Gary's attention soon focused on me. Before long, he caught that I was glancing at him and leaned over, looking at me in an uncomfortable way.

I finally took off my bag and reached for Fortune's pokeball and pulled it out. I clicked the button and dropped it on the floor, watching Fortune quickly emerge out of it in a red flash of light. I looked across at Alex who already had his Rattata out.

Gary walked out of the dining room and back into the kitchen. Shortly after, The sound of a stove turning on as well as pots and pans hitting each other told us that he was making our dinner.

We all sat and waited patiently while making small talk.

A small yet loud alarm threw me out of my sleep. I hadn't been asleep for long, but it was clear that it was long enough, as the sky had darkened drastically since I left the hideout.

Gary Oak's house was in sight. I had Fearow fly down close and drop me into a tree before I returned it. I was on top of the tree just behind his house. I would sneak in, but I know how many people are in there and are still awake. I would have to wait until midnight to sneak in.

The mission will be too easy once they're asleep. I have to steal all of Gary Oak's research for the Doctor to see. It will be crucial to what the Doctor is planning.

I swung my bag to my side and reached into it once again, this time pulling out a device that went onto your head as if glasses, but they functioned as binoculars. With them, I could see the inside of the house and saw that they were all sitting at a table, being served food four plates at a time by a Machamp.

Gary Oak was certainly at the table, his famous hairstyle marking where he was. There were the kids as well, they lead us to Gary, since we have no idea where his house was, only his lab.

It will all be done soon.

The enormous meal that Gary and his Machamp prepared for us was finally being finished half and hour after it was served. Empty and used plates practically covered the table, only grains of the granite could be seen other than plates.

Gary and the rest of us were finishing our last bites and wiping our hands clean of the small mess we've made. Gary stood up. "Now, allow me to show you where you'll be sleeping." Gary said. This all seemed very uneventful and made me forget why we came here in the first place before just remembering.

"What about that big thing you were gonna show us?" I asked. Gary looked at me and gave a small sigh.

"Patience, Max. In the morning I will show you, but now, it is late. You guys need to get to sleep, I've lost track of time." Gary told everyone. We all stood up and exited the room and waited for Gary to show us where we sleep.

We watched and followed Gary up the flight of stairs in his house and he showed us a door just across from the stairs. It was a bedroom. An enormous one that was clearly meant for pokemon more than people. Four queen sized beds were in the room. Three of them all along one wall, only a small space seperating each one.

There was a carpet floor as well as a large yellow light with several nightstands with lamps on each one, one between each bed except for the one against the wall, it was just beside it.

On the other side was where the fourth one was, though it felt odd that it was the only one. It looked so lonely compared to the others. "I'll let you decide where you'll sleep. Bright and early, first thing that we do once everyone wakes up is go look at the big thing." Gary said before shutting the door behind us before anyone could ask a question.

"Your uncle is weird." Alex told Murphy. Though he was weird, he definitely provided a luxury for us all, so I wasn't complaining. I decided I would sleep in the bed in the corner of the room, the one closest to the door. Loppy and Fortune wanted to sleep with me too, so I let them since they practically insisted.

Murphy wanted to sleep on the lonely bed, he said he'd feel more comfortable that way. Alex slept in the bed next to mine, his Rattata now in his pokeball. Soon we all got ready for bed, turned out all the lights, and got ready for bed.

 **Hey guys sorry if this chapter seems short and poorly made, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back and I'll definitely write much better than this in the future, I just didn't think this chapter would be too important to the plot so I didn't try as hard.**

 **So yeah, I'm back. Hopefully I stay that way.**

 **See you guys next week.**

What? Fortune is evolving!


End file.
